Only an idiot would accept that
by ChubbyNeko
Summary: Masamune confessed to Ginga , but Ginga rejected him with horrible words. Now he realized how he really felt about Masamune but he thinks Masamune won t forgive him. Their friends notic that they aren t okay so the make a plan. How will it end?


After the fight with nemesis everything was supposed to be normal...but something has changed.

Madoka noticed that Ginga recently spaced out a lot. Whenever they were talking he would stop listening to her in the middle of the conversation. She found that very suspicious and talked with Kenta about it. "hm...maybe something has happened and he can´t get it off his mind. Did you ask him?" Kenta asked. "Of course but then he just blushed and said it has nothing to do with me." the girl answered.

It was Sunday .Ginga sat on the sofa in B-pit and was looking tough the window into the sky. Ever since HE confessed to him two weeks ago. Ginga wasn´t really sure about his feelings back than but now he realized that he actually liked him too. But even if he would tell him now this guy wouldn´t accept it after all the terrible things he said. Ginga noticed that someone pulled his scarf a bit when he looked, he saw Kenta. "do you want to talk about it?", he asked Ginga. "two boys together would be kinda weird right?" Kenta was confused. He didn´t really understand. Ginga spaced out out again.

_Flashback:_

_It was 10 pm .Ginga was really tiered from training and just wanted to sleep when suddenly his cell phone rang. It was Masamune calling him. He piked up and started to speak with an annoyed voice: "Masamuneee~ you know what time we´ve got in Japan?! ". …no response. "hey are you alright? Sorry that I was like this but I am really sleepy at the moment. Ginga was worried. _

"_i really wanted to talk to you"_

"_did something happen?"_

"_well, I guess"_

"_so what happened? Doe it have something to do with me? I mean normally you would talk to Toby when you have a problem"_

_No reply._

"_Masamune?"_

"_It would be weird if two guys were lovers, right? You know...I..."_

"_Wait what are you talking about?"_

"_I really like you a lot you know...I...I like you more than I should"_

"_Wait..."_

"_It is bad right? But I really want to tell you how I feel"_

"_..don´t talk any further..?_

" _I am in love with you Ginga!"_

_Gingas face was blushing. Hearing those words from guy and this guy was one of his best friends. He felt something in his chest. Actually he didn´t know the answer but he was confused at the moment and then Ginga said something he shouldn´t have said. _

"_THIS TOTALLY DISGUSTING! WE ARE BOTH GUYS! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" he shouted and then hung up. He threw his cell phone on the ground and let himself fall into his bed. Ginga buried his face in his pillow. Thousands of thoughts were crossing his mind. _

_What did I just say? The disgusting one is me. That´s not what I wanted to say. _

_End of the flashback _

Ever since this happened Ginga could only think about Masamune. His cute smiling face, how funny it was to argue with him and how he always called himself the number one. After thinking everyday about him, Ginga realized his own feelings.

Kenta walked up to Madoka. "So could you find out something?", she was curious. "ehm...well he only only said that two boys would be weird together.", he replied with a dissapionted face.

Then the phone at B-pit rang. Madoka picked up. " Hello. I am Madoka from B-pit. Can I do anything for you?".

"Madoka hey it´s me King. It´s urgent. I really have to talk to Ginga.". Zeo took the phone. " Be quiet. That is what we actually shouldn´t do, you know? Besides this is all your fault so try to stay behind a bit for now." "It´s not my fault. I just said what was on my mind. I didn´t think he would realize some feelings or something." King said. The two of them argued and Toby quickly took the phone. " Sorry Madoka it´s a bit messy here at the moment.", he said laughing a bit. "Oh but don´t give the phone Ginga okay? , he added. "Ehm ...okay I understand" she kept the phone and asked: "so why are you calling?"

Toby started to tell Madoka about everything.

_Masamunes side of the story:_

_Masamune and King were heading to a new opened bey-park. Then King started to talk about something unexpected :"um...Masamune were you ever in love with someone?"_

_He blushed. "don´´t tell me you fell for me" King got a bit mad and told him : " it´s someone else not you. You know everyone already noticed in what kind of relationship you and Ginga were."_

"_w-what are you talking about?" _

"_oh come on hugging him from behind, going to japan just because of him and then you gave him a kiss on the cheek" _

_Masamune was as red as a tomato. " I just hugged him because I was happy it didn´t mean anything, I just wanted to battle him and didn´t you gave him a kiss on the cheek too?"_

_the only thoughts that were crossing his mind now were : I don´t like him that way I don´t like him that way I don´t like him that way...i think _

"_hm...you´re right I did too right?" King was grinning teasingly "maybe he is the one like" he giggled. Masamune was getting annoyed and just walked away " Let´s meet some other time I don´t want to anymore" King laughed and followed him: " hey wait it was just a joke okay?"_

_Masamune turned around and put on a fake smile. " I know I just don´t feel very well so I am going home now" He was now running home. "He is totally mad at me...whatever I will apologize tomorrow" King walked way._

_ What is this dump King thinking? Ginga and me...a couple?! This is just disgusting_

_Masmune was now lying on his bed and buried his face in his pillow. _

_ Who would fall in love with this guy I don´t understand...and why can´t I stop thinking about him now. And that´s how he fell in love with Ginga. After some days he couldn´t hide it anymore and he phoned Ginga._

_End of his side of the story._

"That´s what King told me because I was worried since Masamune behaved strange too recently. But don´t worry we mad a plan." Toby laughed. Then he and Madoka, both hung up. Madoka giggled and Kenta was looking at her confused. " So...um...what did you talk about?" "we have a plan!" She dragged him with her. " Hurry up we have much thing to prepare." "W-wait where are we going?!"

One week has passed. Masamune noticed that everyone in Dungeon-gym behaved weird this whole week. And this morning King suddenly held his hood and dragged Masamune with him. " hehehe come on hurry up you have to get ready." " Getting ready? For what?" King stopped and looked at him. "Eh? didn´t hear about it? Ehm...the WBBA organized a party for the ones who helped fighting Nemesis. How strange that you didn´t know about that hehe." "Well nobody told me about it...Lately you all have been acting weird."

"oh come on it must be your imagination. Just hurry up! We will be going to the airport in 2 hour okay?"

"Wait the airport? Where is this part-" before Masamune could finish his question King was already gone. well I guess I will get ready then

In the Afternoon, Ginga was still a bit down in Japan. He didn´t even want to bey-battle with Kyoya anymore. When that happened Kyoya got mad and made it his mission to cheer him up. So he bough Ginga some Burgers but he didn´t at the at all.

"Wow something really bad must have happened...you are not even eating your burgers." Kyoya started talking. Ginga still hasn´t said a word he was just lying with his head on the table. Finally some words came out of his mouth."i don´t really want to talk about it, okay?"

...Kyoya couldn´t accept his answer. He was tired of seeing his rival like this but he had a plan how to get him to talk about it."You know...Currently I am going out with someone."

"So who is the lucky one?"

"...Nile" Ginga jumped up in surprise. "WAIT! WHAT? BUT YOU ARE BOTH GUYS?! I MEAN WOULD IT WORK?...so it should work out between me and Masamune too..."

"So you are in love with him?"

"Wha- No no I didn´t an it like that haha who would fall for that idiot? Haha" Ginga tried to cover his lie with some obvious fake laugh but it didn´t work.

"So are you?" Kyoya asked again with a teasing smile. Ginga blushed and nodded silently.

Ginga told him about everything after that. "are you satisfied yet?"

"Well a bit...maybe you should just tell him. I am sure he will forgive you." Kyoya smiled gently while saying this. " Do you really think so?" Ginga asked filled with a bit hope again. " Actually...no I just wanted to cheer you up. Only an idiot would give you a chance after you said this things. Well anyway if you don´t want to eat these burger I guess I will take them home with me and eat them." Kyoya stood up from his chair and wanted to take the burgers but suddenly Ginga stopped him to take them. " I never said I wouldn´t eat them."

Then both of them smiled. "Well eat up and then let´s go back to B-pit."

"okay" Ginga smiled a bit again.

" you know you are lucky that your crush is an idiot" Kyoya smiled a bit. He held his phone out. "So you should apologize. Since both of you are big idiots you two should be fine." Ginga took Kyoyas phone and tipped in Masamunes number."Okay I will do my best."

Meanwhile this happened the team dungeon has landed in Japan.

"why?" Maamune was rally angry now. "WHY DIDN´T YOU TELL ME WE WERE GOING TO JAPAN?!" King laughed a bit." haha sorry but otherwise you wouldn´t come here and you and Ginga really need to talk. So ehm... we planned this." Masamune looked down."there is nothing to talk. He hates me now." Toby poked Masamunes cheek. " Hey, stop thinking like this. He doesn´t hate you. I mean how would you react when someone is calling you in the middle of the night and says that he loves you. And this person is a boy." " But he didn´t have to use such terrible words." Then Masamunes phone rang. "Who´s calling?", Zeo asked. " Ehm...I don´t know. I will just answer it.

" Hello?"

"M...Masa...Masamune"

"Wh-...Why are you calling me!? You told me everthing you wanted to tell me, didn´t you?! I don´t want to talk to you!"

Masamune was about to hang up but he was interrupted by Gingas voice.

"D-Don´t hang up now. Please hear me out."

Silence.

"Okay I will give you 1 minutes...not more."

Ginga started talking as fast as he could without interruption.

"Well I know what I said to you was terrible and I am very sorry about that but like this I could realize how I feel for you since I was only thinking about talking to you again, seeing your cute smile, and hearing you laugh over the phone like always and then I imagined doing weird things with you and when I kept thinking about you I knew that I really love you too you may not want to hear this but I would really like to go out with you

I know you won´t accept this but I really really do love you."

Ginga tried to catch his breath again.

"Wait...First you said all those terrible things to me and now you are saying that you love me?"

"I know only an idiot would accept this...but I really do...huh?"

Ginga heard some sobbing over the phone."Masamune are okay?" Masamune was sobbing. "You are right only an idiot would do that...So I must be rally stupid, right?"

Ginga was confused now. "um...so does that mean-" Masamune started to talk."The whole time I though that I was really stupid for telling you my feelings. That it would have been enough to be just by your side and talk to you. But then I imagined you with another person like Kyoya or Madoka and then I got sad and ...and..." Masamune started to cry out loud.

"W-wait don´t cry...and how did you get that kind of idea of me and Kyoya?" Ginga mumbled his question .Masamune calmed down. "I wish I could see you now" He sobbed again while saying that. "ehm...Masamune you know..." King tried to tell Masamune that he could, but Masamune was so focused in his lovey-dovey talk with Ginga. So in order to get his attention King yelled his name "MASAMUNEEE-!" Masamune finally heard him now."Wait a moment. What is it?" King grinned a bit "Oh it is just...ehm...how should I say it? Oh, yes...We already are in Japan so you CAN meet him.". Fiest Masamune was sient but then he placed his phone to his ear again. "LET`S MEET!WHERE ARE YOU? I WILL COME AND SEE YOU!"

"Eh?...But ehm...aren´t you in America? " , Ginga asked.

"I will explain it to you later just tell me where we should meet."

"Then let´s meet at B-pit I was about to go there anyway."

Ginga gave Kyoya his phone back. "Well thank you Kyoya. You are surprisingly kind today." Kyoya took his phone again. " OH I never said I wouldn´t want anything for this, did I?" Ginga laughed a bit. " Okay then let´s have a bey-battle this weekend. See you later" He stood up and left

When they finally met after a while in front of B-pit Masamune ran towards Ginga and glomped him so that they both were falling down. Madoka stood outside too and looked a bit disappointed. Then Kenta asked her: "Is something wrong Madoka?" "Well it is just that we planned this party to make them a couple and now they already are. My whole plan was a failure." she replied. Kenta was trying to cheer her up a bit."But it is not your fault." Madoka looked at him still disappointed. " I know it´s all Kyoyas fault. Next time he brings his bey here I will paint it pink. Madoka was going inside B-pit again and Kenta followed her.

Ginga and Masamune were standing up again."So where are the others?" Ginga asked him. "Oh, ehm...I wanted to be here as fast as possible so I left them behind I guess they will be here soon too." Then Ginga blushed heavily. "ehm...besides about those weird thing I wanted to do with you...ehm...when can we do it?...I mean it is not urgent...I-I just wanted to ask!" "weird things? Oh yes we can do them now if you want to" Masamune smiled at him.

"N-now? Are you sure?" Ginga was as red as a tomato now.

"So...you don´t want to? "

"N-no let´s do it" He took Masamunes hand and dragged him with him. " L-let´s just use Madokas room she only goes there to sleep at night so it should be okay if we borrow it for a while."

"Why do we need her room?", Masamune mumbled to himself.

When they reached the room Ginga was locking the door an threw Masamune on the bed. Ginga got on top of hi and started to lick his neck. "Wa -wait what are you doing?. Masamune was blushing and moaning a bit. Then Ginga grinned and said: "I only licked your neck a little bit and you are already about to make some noise?" "Sh...shut up. Th-that´s what you meant by weird thing? I though you meant kissing or something like that. Th-this is a misunderstanding" Ginga blushed again. "Even if you say that it is a misunderstanding now...I can stop because..." He tightly hugged Masamune and buried his Face on his shoulder. _Something_ poked Masamune. "Y...you are...hard?" Ginga nodded quietly. " So let´s not stop okay?" Ginga continued to kiss and lick Masamunes neck again and let his hand slip under his shirt. Masamune was trying to make no sounds but he failed when Ginga played with his nipples and began to kiss his chest. He was panting heavily and hid his face. Then Ginga took his hand ,kissed it and said: "Masamune I really do love you...so please show me your adorable face. I really want to see it." after hearing those words Masamune Showed his face. "I...I love you...too " Ginga was licking his lips and Masamune opened his mouth so that they could join their tongues. It was a long and passionate kiss. When they finally stopped Ginga was starting to kiss some other parts of Masamue too. "I...is it enough now? I am about to come", Masamune asked. At that Moment Ginga was suddenly putting his two fingers inside of him and he was now moaning really loud. "Just wait a little longer it is better if we do together. So...can I put it in?" When he heard Gingas question he could only think about these thing: Why can´t I push him away and say that I don´t want this? I don´t have any strength at all now...and why does this kind of thing feel so good? Even though he wanted to say no Masamune nodded at Gingas question. Ginga first stripped of Masamunes pants and underwear and the unzipped his own pants. "Then let´s begin" ,Ginga said with a lusty voice. He was thrusting his _thing _in Masamune. While he was doing that Masamune was panting the whole time. Ginga continued doing this until the both came. Then He stopped. "I think this should be enough." Then he noticed Masamune crying. He wiped Msamune tears away. "I am sorry. It must have hurt a lot. I am really sorry." " I must be the biggest idiot on earth for accepting your apology again...you are the worst. At the end they both kissed again.

**THE END**

Well this is my first story I hope I didn´t disappoint you but I still hope you enjoyed reading it.

Oh and sorry if there might be some mistakes.

pleas review, comment and it would be kind if you gave me some adivices or my next story ;)


End file.
